Lovel Novel
by Kiki1o1
Summary: "You created me as a character name Kaede and he is in love with your main character." I bite into the first ball of dango but didn't look up at him. "Now you never felt love and never been in a relationship, or gay one at that. So you been trying to get one from me to hopes you get to further your writing?"
1. Chapter 1

_**First thing first: I did not quit "It All Started Online" Fanfiction, it is still up and running, it's just been delayed due to my writers block and beta being missing for a while due to college work and vacation. So until then, I did not want to put my sloppy chapter in it. But I do have this new story, it's a sloppy first chapter, but it is not serious. If a get a good review (Despite grammar) I will review it again and send it to my beta. Then repost it correctly. But I just wanted to test the water. So read and review and don't hate my writing. I need thoughts. It's a slow chapter but it's good. If you want another rough sloppy chapter to get a better idea if I should continue this message me, I will repost that chapter too if requested.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is not beta'd so please don't bash me on it.**_

"You should really start looking into Community College, Naruto."

I really should. But I didn't want to. I want to go into a four year university just like everyone else is, but I knew I couldn't and wouldn't. You see; I have horrible text anxiety which resulted a horrible SAT scores, during my whole high school years I've been lazy and stupid which caused a horrible GPA, and due to my rebelliousness nature no school club would accept me as one of their members which led me to have no extracurricular active. Overall I looked like a horrible student on paper and with a quick glance of my paper; no four year university will accepted me. Heck, to be honest, I am unsure a community college will take me in.

"Look, I think we could work something out for you, Naruto, but to do these you need to be by my side with this…" Iruka was a nice counselor, always by my side and always trying to guide me into the right road of life but sadly, I don't always listen to him, and end up going in the wrong road only to be crying back into his arms due the fact, he is the closest I ever get to a father or a mother. Sad, I know. Weird, you bet. "Naruto, are you even paying attention? Look, I know this is hard for you to take in. I know. I know, I get it, but you dig your own grave here."

"I didn't mean too" I whispered, raising my head up from the floor that I found so fascinating, maybe it was because it was the color orange. Ha! I like the color orange. It grabs attention. It demands presence. It blinding. It's just so…me?

"I know you didn't Naruto, but the action has been done. Now what do you think we should so about it?" I blinked a couple of times. I don't know, what can we do, what can I do? Nothing really expect dwell in self-pity and just not go to college and get a job as a bartender or a handy man somewhere, somehow. I sighed loudly; slowly raising my eyes up until they met Iruka's warm brown eyes then flinched quickly, dropping my eyes back to the orange floor. Those brown eyes were oozing with disappointment. "Naruto, I want what best for you, we both know this. But it seems I am not motiving enough for you to pick up your game." That wasn't it. He was motiving enough; it's just…how about I suppose to do this! "Forgive me for this, but…what would your mother and father want?"

Iruka wasn't supposed to say that! "Iruka, that low!" I shrieked, pointing my index finger in his direction, narrowing my azure eyes just a tad, enough for him to know he crossed the line, but not enough for him to assume I was angry at him. But he did have a point.

Introducing my dead parents! First off, my father, Minato Namikaze, he was mayor of this crap village known as Konoha, he was known as the best of the best and everyone kiss the ground he walked on. Than we have, Kushina Uzumaki, she was nothing special consider my father occupation but she did own a little ramen shop down my house, well it's not my mother's anymore. It was sold the moment she died, but at least I got the money of it. Kushina wasn't the best of the best and no one really kiss the ground she walked on unless she was making you, she was just a common woman with anger issue and a killer right hook. But regardless, both went to the same four year school, Will of Fire University, which currently my out of reach dream school.

"Might be low, but let's consider this: What do you think your father, Minato, and mother, Kushina, think of your behavior and what do you think they want you to do." I didn't speak. I just blinked my eyes a couple of time and nimble my lips. Shouldn't I be in class right now? I should. I got Trig right now. I am failing Trig. My looked at Iruka before scuffing, that excuse would be good and reliable if I actually care and if Iruka didn't know me as well. "Let talk this out, Naruto…" God this man is suffocating!

"They wouldn't be happy" I finally gave in after a while of glaring at him, I sighed loudly and started to play with the wooden edge of the chair I am sitting on as I tilted my help back and stare at heaven above me. I wasn't really thinking and wasn't really controlling what word came out of my mouth, but I did listen to myself once those words magically exit my lips. "Mom would have accepted if I went to community college or not. But I know she would have her heart set on a four year school. Maybe Will of Fire University. Dad, well, Dad wouldn't give two flying shit, he would just accept it and move on. As long as I am happy, he's happy." It was all true. "I wouldn't happy through. Knowing I disappointed my mother, which will lead to my father sadness."

"So, what do you think, they would want, Naruto?"

"Me not to give up and try, even if it community college" I concluded lowering my head down to stare at Iruka with a small smile on my face. I know massive mood change, I know. I am known to have those with Iruka. "I wouldn't give up, Iruka. I promise. I don't go back on my words." Iruka chuckled, that musical happy laugh of his that make me pause my laugher to hear his. It sounded almost like my father's in a way. I blinked a couple of time. No, I am just delusional. Simply delusional!

"That a boy! Now, that we have that in mind. What is your homework assignment, Naruto?" He was teasing. But I laughed regardless and rolled my eyes, knowing this was the end of the meeting and it was a sign for me to get up and get ready for the class I was supposed to be in, Trig. God, that sucks. Just the simple thought of number and letter combine to create more confusion was unappealing. Slowly getting up from my seat, I lower myself to pick up my bright orange backpack only to feel my arms to be grabbed. "I have high hopes for you, Naruto. Don't give up on me, your parent, your future, or in yourself."

"I wouldn't."

**-NaruSasu Line Break-**

"So you are actually going to do it?" A soft breathless voice caught my attention; I blinked once then twice and quickly spin on the library computer chair to spot a trembling looking Hinata Hyuuga. I grinned in her direction and kicked a computer chair at her, asking her to sit down with me, which she did after a quick squeal. She was a weird girl, I say, always blushing and squealing, at first I thought, hey she might like me! But after she started doing that for Kiba, my other friend, I knew she didn't like me. And for a moment, I felt like kicking myself in the money maker, yes my cock is a money maker goodness, because to be honest who would like me, a hyperactive moron like me, surely not Hinata, or anyone else for that matter.

"Yeah, had a tough talk with our counselor, he was informing me that I have to apply to colleges now. So here I am." She nodded slowly, taking in what I just said and then took a quick peek of the computer screen before giving me a look of disgust. "I know Sound Tech look like a bad choice but…"

"Naruto, Sound Tech is the worse community college in Konoha, if not the whole world. And I am not exaggerating. The school is near a minefield, a very dangerous one. There a bunch of delinquent there, a no matter how you act or seen you are not one. Teacher don't give teach properly, their only there for their pay and the dorm look like cell. I rather you not go there." All good points, I know, but where else am I supposed to go? Ugh! I hate this! "Naruto are you okay, you look constipated."

"Gee, Thanks Hinata." She stared for a second than broke into a nervous laugh. She had no idea if it was a joke or not. She might have been smart as hell, but this girl can be stupid as well. Guess most girls are. "I am just thinking."

"You look like you are taking a dump," she argued with me, her tiny nose scrunched up all innocent like, I glared at her for a second, she didn't notice she was more into trying to fix her skirt which was slowly raising up. It looks short and flirtier than usual. That's weird. "I think you are looking at this complete wrong, Naruto."

"So wait, your skirt didn't shorten five inches?" Her head whipped in my direction, her cheek red as hell, as she release a blood churning scream and then her small hand slapped me across the face, so hard I swear to everything, I saw stars. I hissed quickly, turning my head away from her and place my cold hand on top of the wounded area, I could hushing sound and sound groan. I also heard the loud tapping noises of heel approaching our way, and no doubt in was that crabby librarian who always approached me even when I was quiet. I heard her give Hinata a quick lecture about silences and walk away, I knew she wanted to talk to me, but she God damn knew I was innocent in this. I hissed again as I lowered my hand and watched Hinata's eyes tear up and her face brighten up again. "Hey, don't cry. I was only teasing, you know me, Hinata. I always did it to you."

"I know." Her tone was dead, like someone ran over her cat, Neji, like she had no more hope. That upset me. Did my teasing cause this much pain, no it couldn't be. Hinata than turn to me after some sniffing and gave me a small smile. "Do I look pretty?" Ugh! Yeah. I guess. I open my mouth to say those exact words but she spoke once again. "Neji made me do it." I stared at her once more and nodded my head. We always blame the cat for it, since young, Neji was the bad guy, so why couldn't Neji be the bad guy now. Neji made Hinata slap me and dress flirty and Neji totally made her ask a weird question. It's Neji's fault.

"Yeah, I totally knew it was Neji!" She nodded slowly as I laugh awkwardly, I probably look like an idiot right now, but what's new really? God! I sound so depress! I need to cheer myself up…like now! "So where's Kiba?" She hummed quietly, placing her small skinny finger on her chin then tapped it repeatedly then sighed; close her eyes trying to remember where Kiba might be located. "Hinata, don't cause yourself brain cancer."

"That's not…possible?" She answer in daze, in confusion, not getting the dumb blonde joke I just throw at her, and that was okay, she was slow with jokes, she never got them not when she was a kid and certainly not now. She stared at me like I was from planet Mars until it slowly kicked in, her face even redder than before when she realize, "That was a joke." Nodding my head slowly, I broke down in laughter; she was so clueless at times. My God! "I didn't get the joke" Obviously. "Tell me another joke, maybe I get it this time?"

"No, I think, you heard enough for today."

"That's no fair. I want to laugh too" I smiled at her then ran my finger through her long indigo hair before spinning on my chair releasing a soft chuckle. I was stressing out, I need a break, and I need Kiba. Kiba is the friend I go to when I need a calming place, where I don't get judge or pressure to do the right thing, he was a chill guy. And at times we might fight, but we just label it as male hormones! "I think Kiba is at home with his sister, Hanna. He left earlier at Trig. Apparently, Akumaru is sick or something. He didn't go into detail, sadly. Why? Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I think I am just going to go. I need a break from all this college shit. Obviously, I am not making big so whatever" I slowly rose up to my feet and Hinata followed my head but she crossed her feet showing she wasn't going to follow. I slowly grabbed my orange pack bag and smiled at her as I wrap my arms around her small frame. We were equally small, me being five foot five and she being five foot one. "See you around, Hinata. Call me?"

"Tonight for sure, I promise" she squeal out once more as I started to walk away.

"Tonight no doubt, I promise too," I vowed as I sighed and went to look for Kiba.

**-NaruSasu Line Break-**

"This day just turn out to look like Crap Central!" Kiba exclaimed as his eyes took in the small diner sounding and huffed angrily as he collapse in his seat with a broken man expression. So apparently going to Kiba wasn't the best choice. The moment Hinata said, Kiba's dog was sick, should have been a warning sign because Kiba, just a hyperactive as me, was depress and moaning and groaning about this whole day. Once I told him about Iruka, it seems to worsen his mood. "Man! I swear I don't know what will cheer me up today!"

I shrugged as I sat down in front of him and slammed my head against the cold surface of the table in front of me, "How about getting laid?" I was joking! To be honest, I've never been in love and I haven't been interested in any woman or man from what I can remember and since I'm the type of guy who wouldn't date or kiss someone without feeling something, I've been single all my life. I haven't kissed anyone either, so surely that shows I didn't slept with someone. Kiba in the other hand!

"Not even that!" Kiba confirm with an angry shout, his fist shaking in the air, before he slammed his fist on the table and sighed the moment the dull looking waitress came around with a little notebook in hand ready to take our order. She didn't say anything, but glared at us as she chewed on her bubble gum obnoxiously. "Well hello to you too…." Sunny, her name was Sunny, the name plate on her right breast said it, but Kiba just left the statement open like that, refusing to finish it. "I would like a chocolate smoothie and he will have…" His finger was pointed in my direction, bobbing up and down before he ran his finger through his dark brown hair. "A strawberry smoothie and bring a basket full of French fries and just keep it coming." Sunny nodded and walk off without writing anything down. "Hinata looked cute today."

"She looked okay," I responded awkwardly as I started to rip the napkins on the table, trying to make myself busy even if it was very small task. Kiba hummed slightly before flinging his legs hard so I could feel the strength behind the kick he threw in my direction. "Fuck, man, that do you want me to say, Hinata is Hinata!"

"Hinata is Hinata, yes. But Hinata has been growing some double D's under those shirt she wears, haven't you notice?" I have. She always had a womanly body, even when she was twelve, but why mentions that now? And why did Kiba think I cared at all. I will admit, in front of everyone I sounded like a pervert moron, but truthfully, I wasn't pervert and I kind hate people that are. Kiba knew this! "And today's outfit took the chocolate cake!"

"There was chocolate cake?"

"Screw you!" Kiba said in between his fit of laughter and after a while, I broke into laughter with him. "Man, Naruto, you're a loser, L-O-S-E-R!"

"Oh congratulation, you know to spell!" I cooed at him, extending out my hand leaning in to place my cold hands on to Kiba's extremely hot cheeks. "I never knew you knew so much big words, Kiba. You are just full of surprises!"

"Yeah, Dipshit, I am a senior at high school, I know my big words and I know how to spell them out too!" I raised my eyebrow watching Kiba smirk in my direction, testing the field a bit.

"I could spell big words too," I replied stretching out my words with a playful tone as I leaned over, my azure eyes narrowing slightly. "Big, B-I-G," Kiba broke into laughter once more, but pause the moment I place my finger on my lips hushing him momentarily. "And I can also spell dick, K-i-b-a."

"Ha, funny" Kiba deadpanned. Silence filled the table, but I knew Kiba wasn't going to let the words exit my lips without a comeback exiting his lips. After a while, Kiba slammed his fist on the table once more, making me flinch quickly and pull away, "I can spell suck my dick, N-A-R-U-T-O."

"Actually it's S-U-C-K-M-Y-D-I-C-K!" I yelled back, leaning in to Kiba's face than starting make animal noises in his face as his face turn a bright red, out smarted by an idiot that was shameful. Ha! "Suck my dick!" I yelled once more, laughing once more, Kiba started to laugh but then paused, letting his dark brown eyes travel behind me, I slowly turned my head around to face the most wanted man in Konoha, Sasuke-I'm God-Bow Down To Me-Mother Fucking-Uchiha. "Hey…"

"Hi!" Kiba waved awkwardly at Sasuke, with a shaky smile wavering on his face. Sasuke smirked back as a response and placed the small red plastic plate that held our food onto our table and then removed them from the plastic red plate, not once responding to us. Sasuke didn't work here. No. He didn't have too. "You work here or something?" Kiba asked after his sudden shock disappear and was now replaced with curiosity.

"No, I don't work here. I was just being a nice guy and help the waitress here." Start to the point as always. And let's get something shit straight here, Sasuke isn't a nice guy, well it hard to explain, but in all seriousness he isn't. I believe he just help the waitress to get her number or to get a fun night in bed tonight. "Why? You want something, Dog Breath?" See! This is why he's mean! We didn't say shit, we didn't start crap, and we certainly didn't want to deal with him and he throws us an insult. "How about you, knuckle head, want something?" I flinched slightly at his harsh tone, but quickly raised my hand up and flip him the finger. "Go die."

And he left.

He left the crowd of girls that was surrounding his table because that were he belong, surrounded by people who love and adore him, not knowing the true him. Okay, I might not know him as well, but I do get a taste of the true him because he shows his dislike with me, with everyone else, he's happy….I suppose…he accepting of everything….perfect …and he is known as the prodigy, just like his brother, Itachi. Itachi isn't so bad. I don't truly know the guy, but I did meet him when it was pouring outside, I remember he saw me and decided to pick me up on the street and take me home. Sasuke was in the car at the time and once I hopped in, I never saw such hateful eyes on me. Till this day, I never have.

"God, that guy is a royal douche!" Kiba pointing out while sipping his smoothie while his fingers played around with two French fries on the basket. "If you ask me, he could go die. Who needs a conceited jerk like him, am I right, Naruto?" I nodded slowly, grabbing onto my cold smoothie and stare passed Kiba and quietly stared at Konoha's heartthrob for a few second before smiling slightly. Yeah, who needs him, I surely don't. "Now, we need to think of a game plan for you because you are going to Will of Fire University with Hinata and me!"

Funny story is: Kiba hasn't been accepted yet and probably wouldn't be either…

**-NaruSasu Line Break-**

I always skype with Hinata around this time, exactly 10 pm, she usually was done with her homework around time so when my cell phone rang to tell me it was 10, I bounce to my beaten old laptop and prepared my web cam. It was a tradition now, occasionally Kiba would join, but that was only when Kiba was online and Kiba was free. While my computer started to load, I started to stand up to go to the kitchen to pick up some ramen and cup then started to cook it.

"Hello?" Hinata quiet voice rang throughout the house, making me screamed when the hot water spilled on my hand. Shit, that burn. Quickly finishing my ramen, I placed my burning, pain filled hand under the water faucet and waited until the cold water done with its healing and quickly grabbed the cup and chopstick then rush back to my computer seat only to be greeted by a smiling Hinata through my old computer screen. "Making ramen again, Naruto? That's very unhealthy."

"You're too sweet, so that make you unhealthy" I flirted back, watching Hinata blink a few times before she stick out her tongue and then broke down into a cute giggle. "You were about to lick yourself, weren't you?" She shook her head no quickly, her bangs falling over her pale white eyes and then she smiled happily tilting to the side. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I found something you are going to enjoy!" I stared at her, my eyes narrowing before rolling my eyes and going back to my ramen, I started to sip and sip my noodles as I watch her fiddle around with her screen and then for a moment she disappeared from my view. My eyes flicker down to my cup as I swirled the noodles around then I heard a release a huge sigh and then she held up a paper that cover her up and let the words be visible to me. "Can you see the words?"

"Barely, am I supposed to read it?" I blinked slowly and quickly Hinata's cute face appears as she nodded rapidly and then she paper reappears covering my vision of her once more. "Okay. I guess." I took a deep breath, narrowing my eyes, and then release the breath. Here I go. "Not a good test taker? Not good enough GPA? Don't worry, it's all understandable. Here at the Will of Fire University, a new opportunity has rose for all students who enjoys writing and dreams of going to a high rank school. The opportunity is called the "Free Love Scholarship". But it's not just a normal scholarship, you see, the winner of this not only get accepted to Will of Fire University, but it will be a free ride. Tuitions, dorming, expense, books, and much more will be covered. Oh my god…"

I heard a shriek on the other side of the computer; I could almost see Hinata jumping off her chair due the fact that the paper in her hand and displayed on the screen was shaking up and down as well. "Keep reading, skip the introduction, see the requirement of it and read what you need to do! Out loud! Out loud, please!"

"Okay, wait…"I put aside my ramen cup, not before taking one more chopstick full of it and swallow quickly. "To apply for this scholarship, you need to be a Konoha citizen…" I am that. "You need to be a high school senior." I am that too. "Need to honest, if you get accepted and win, you must go to Will of Fire University…" No doubt it my mind. Quickly skimming to the summary of what I had to do, I sighed, "A sixty page story, double space, times new roman, about love, about two people that fell in love. Wow. Hinata, how did you found this?"

"You were thinking this all wrong; I was telling you this in the library. If you couldn't get in through the front door of the college…try to enter it through the back door." She had a point. "Look, I talk to you tomorrow about this, I bring the paper. We'll find a way, Naruto. I…love you…"

"Thanks Hinata, love you too! Good night!" I smiled and for a moment, her small warm smile broke into a heart shattering look as she ended the skype call and for some odd reason, I felt a hard feeling in my stomach. It made me sick for a moment, but as soon as it came, the faster it left. Maybe it was the ramen that I ate. Oh well. Quickly closing my laptop and taking out my phone, I started to text Iruka…something that wasn't allowed…but Iruka was like a father too me…so we kept it quiet…just for us.

To: Iruka

From: Naruto Uzumaki

I got a plan. Thanks for believing in me, when I couldn't even believe in myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! A person to ask for answer chapter due the fact the previous one was very little. So here is another sloppy writing. Like I said earlier if I do get it going, I am going to edit the two chapter so it be perfect…well as perfect as it can. So please jump over my mistake I guess.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Read and review! Thanks**

"So, do you think you can write sixty pages that seem a lot?" Kiba questioned as he inspected the scholarship hand out, his dark brown eyes narrowing every so offend he found something weird or hard to understand. Currently, class was about to start but we, Hinata, Kiba, and I have about five more minute before class officially start, so Hinata being the earlier bird decided to bring up the topic of my scholarship. Kiba of course was all for the idea, agreeing and cheering me on, until he saw the amount of writing that was needed to win. I have written story before, but those were mostly horror and for fun, so you can rest assure they were filled with technical and grammatical error. "And let's be real, romance?"

"Naruto can write romances!" Hinata shrieked, face red from blush, as she glared at Kiba, who rose his eyebrow and turn back to her with a playful smile.

"No one can write about something they didn't experience, Hinata. Naruto never fell in love. Naruto never had a girlfriend. He doesn't know how love feels. How is he supposed to write a college level novel about love without knowing about it?" He had a point. "Look, Naruto, I am not saying you can't…"

"He can!" Hinata assure loudly leaning into me. "You can, Naruto!"

"I am not saying you can't!" Kiba started again, hushing Hinata whiney voice and made me look up at him, his arms were crossed as he thought over his words carefully. Without opening his eyes he continues, "But you can know for a fact, you are not going to be the only one applying to this. If you are going to write about love, you need to know about love. I can give you all my help and knowledge of it, but you need to find a way so you can know the true feeling of love, so you can write it? Get it?" I blinked. I got it. Basically, you want me to find someone to date. Someone I can gather some data from. "Also, you need to make your writing, your story stand out above the rest also get perfect in your grammar and what not."

"I can help with the grammar and so can Iruka, so that is not an issue in the slightest!" Hinata explained turning to me a warming smile, I smiled in response, looking at Kiba as he handed me back the scholarship paper. "But Kiba has a point; love is hard to write about. You need to research love and how every little thing feels! Oh! Kiba right about making yours stand out! Like, I don't know animal love or ohm…gangsta lovers?"

"Or maybe writing with slang, talk like people will do now and days?"

"Then he will talk like illiterate" Hinata protested.

"Goodness fuck, I don't know how about controversial?" I looked up with a smile of my face, I could do controversial. I am controversial. Hinata thought about it for a second before humming. "Like child abuse, drug abuse, teen pregnancy, sexual preferences? All good topics for love, don't you think Hinata?" Hinata nodded quickly as she smiled at my direction. "Promise me, you'll think about it?" I smile. I promise.

"Okay! Everyone! Sit down, we have a lot of work to go over and I can't stress this enough, but we are so behind!" Ebisu-sensei gushed the moment he stepped into the room, by that time; I jumped off my desk and slide into my chair and presented Ebisu with a bored look expression. I hated this class. Welcome all to Biology Class. The class I have been epically failing since the moment I stepped into the room and due to the fact, I am failing and no matter how hard I tried I kept failing, I ended up not giving a crap. "Now everyone please take out your homework, I am going to collect it now and then we will do a very quick review! Pass it up!"

I had none. Kiba laughed. Hinata smirked. Everyone turned to me knowing I didn't do it and expected a comment from me; all I did was gave a huge thumb up with an epic grin. Everyone groan, even Ebisu. But he didn't say anything like always, he never really care and he really hated me, so I came to terms with it and started hating him back. Hey, it's a teen thing. During the class period, my mind started to wonder, it's normal yeah, but this time, it started to wonder about story ideas and the two main characters in the story.

Maybe an underage girl falls in love with an older man…

Maybe a drug addicted girl is loved by her childhood friend who wants to stop her addiction…

No…No…No!

"Ebisu-sensei, I am sorry I'm late. I had to School Government issue I had to take care of." I looked up to meet the onyx eyes of Sasuke fucking Uchiha. He smiled gently at Ebisu-sensei who paused his writing on the board to stare at Sasuke, like he was a complete stranger, before breaking into laughter. "Am I forgiven?" Sasuke questioned innocently, a smile on his face, a bright light shining on his eyes, making all the girls, excluding Hinata, swoon in love. And to be honest, some guys in our class did, but they quickly coughed it up, trying to play like they didn't just swoon over Sasuke fucking Uchiha.

"Forgiven, Sasuke" Ebisu confirmed happily, which made Sasuke's grin even bigger. Sasuke was lying! Sasuke is such a liar! He might be the student body president but if there was an issue wouldn't the student government know too…Hinata, a devoted member would know! Why couldn't Ebisu see this! Plus that smile looks so made up. It sickening! "So do you have the homework?" Sasuke nodded slowly and pulled out his assignment from his back bag and grinned happily when Ebisu present him with a thumb up. "Naruto, you should really learn from Sasuke, he a prime example of what you aren't."

"Oh!" Everyone cheered and cooed amazed with Ebisu's words and waiting for my comment, but it never came, truthfully my eyes were trapped by Sasuke's eyes. We were staring at each other and to be honest, I didn't knew why, it just happen. My eyes were just drifting off and bam, I got stuck looking into them.

"What wrong, Naruto? Do you need extra help? I'll be willing to help?" Lies! All lies! I rolled my eyes and drop my eyes on to my scholarship paper and then it hit me. Controversial topic…gay…Sasuke…could be the perfect male character…everyone likes him…and if I remember correctly…I did see him kissing this one guy under the bleachers…so he should be open…and… "Naruto, can you please stop staring…?"

"GAY!" I screamed loudly.

**-NaruSasu Line Break- **

I found my prey. I found the person I want as my love interested. And no matter the gender, he is perfect. I need a character that is perfect, who is popular, and that people will cheer for, and despite I think otherwise, Sasuke Uchiha is a perfect match. When I told Hinata about this, she only squeal and try to change my mind, she knew that would be a fail because once I set my mind on something, shit is going to go down, despite who disagree with me. Kiba's reaction toward my news was hilarious through, at the time he was eating an apple and once I explain everything, he started to choke turning a bright shade of red and I had to take him to the nurse's office. We stay there long enough to skip Trig class. Than after, Kiba threw me into the female rest room and I watch him call me an idiot over and over again until a girl spotted us and screamed at him by the end of it he did accept everything. We end grabbing detention but hey, at least now I can exit the same time Sasuke's government meeting ends.

Which explained my situations I am right now perfectly, you see, I waiting for Sasuke behind this wall because I need to talk to him in private and I don't want anyone to see me but since Sasuke is little Mister popular, even when it was time to go, there were still some people clingy on to him. I sighed loudly, slamming the back of the head against the wall a couple of time trying to control my anxiety, gosh! Right now, I just wanted to jump out of my hiding spot and kick the other guy's ass out of here and then drag Sasuke into a classroom to talk about this arrangement I step up, but I didn't. I knew if I wanted this to work, I need to think everything through and I need to make certain Sasuke will agree with me. Now, do I think Sasuke will agree? Heck no! Sasuke hates me. If he was ever going to go gay and date a guy or do anything with a guy, it would be in secret like under the bleacher or at his place and that guy will be worth something in his eyes. In his eyes, I am worth crap.

"So have a great night, Chouji! I will consider what you said! Bye!" Sasuke waved off with a gentle smile on his face, Chouji, a chubby guy in our grade, waved back while holding on to his chips tightly. Sasuke didn't stop waving or removing his smile until he heard the loud 'Clank' of the main door closing, once it did, Sasuke did a 180 degree turn and glared hatefully in my direction. He hasn't spotted me, but I knew he knew someone was there. "Come out, idiot. I know it's you!" Oh, well, maybe he did spot me.

I broke into a nervous laughter as I exit from my hiding spot and appear into Sasuke's vision and then awkwardly waved at him, a shaky grin on my face as I took in those hateful eyes on me. "Hey, Sasuke, what's new?"

Sasuke blinked a couple of time, slowly his glare and angry look removing his face until he had a blank expression was left for me to stare. "Shut up…" Sasuke mumbled, softly but loud enough for me to hear. God! He is such a douche! I just said hi! Maybe I should just forget about it, this was fucking mission impossible. "Everyone has left the building, so why are you even here, Naruto?" I did know why I was here and this was a perfectly good chance to tell him, but I couldn't cough out the words, I opened my mouth once more and put pressure on my throat, forcing a sound to come out but nothing came, I felt my body shaking from all the pressure I was putting myself through. Sasuke crossed his arm over his chest and spoke more gently, "Are you okay?" That shock me, for a second there, it sounded like he cared, like he was concern. When I look up at him, he concerned eyes shaded back into a cold look, but I saw it! I saw it! He cared! For a short second, but it was there!

"I…" I choked out. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Sasuke raised his left eyebrow at me. Fuck! "I…" Another failed attempted. "Help…"

"What? Look, idiot, I don't have time for this. Itachi needs me back home, so why don't you go back to your books and actually learn to make proper sentences before you come to me. We got ourselves a deal?" What! That douche! It's not my fault; my body is acting weird right now! I am nervous! Sasuke threw me one more disgusted look before turning around to walk away from me, but before I could even think about it, my hands quickly grabbed on to Sasuke's warm arms. He turned around to face me, waiting for me to speak, but again I couldn't, my body shook. "Let go off me, dobe!"

"No…" I choked out once again and tugged him back closer, I couldn't let him get away, I knew if I did let him go, I probably wouldn't ask him ever again. Sasuke try to pull back his arm once more, but I didn't let go. "Listen…"

"I would if you actually talked!" Sasuke responded nastily and before we knew it we were exchanging fist, I hit some blow and Sasuke hit some too. Pain started to rush throughout my body but I didn't pull back, I was always like this. And for once throughout this whole fight, noises started to come out of my mouth, war shout, series of curses, and statement of hate. The nervous feeling I had left the moment I spotted Sasuke ready to fight. After a while, I was on top of Sasuke, while Sasuke try to cover his face trying to hide from my blow but I completely froze as I looked down at those big dark eyes on his. "Hit me, loser that is what you want!"

I did want that. From the moment I met him, I wanted to punch him so hard! But knowing if I did it, my plan wouldn't work and Sasuke will resent me for life, so I didn't do it. I just shook, trying to release all the pent off angry, I wanted to scream out so loud, I want to cry and I wanted to curl into a ball. I wanted to cause Sasuke so much pain. All the pain that he caused me; I wanted revenge for them all. You see, I met Sasuke when I was in middle school and during that period, he still had his role model image but behind all curtains, he was a bully when it came to me. When I enter high school, the role model image was still there but he became less of a psychical bully and just ignored me or made mean comment that everyone will laugh at. I knew this was the chance where I could finally hit him hard enough for all the physical, mental, and emotional pain he caused, but I held back.

And that was the smartest shit I've done because next thing I knew, I heard footstep coming our way. "Sasuke, is that you?" I knew that voice. Sasuke eyes widen as he started to have a mini freak out attack under me and then pushed me off roughly causing me slide to the ground as Sasuke started to panicky pick up his dropped back bag and books, he dropped during our fight. It took me a while, to get up to my feet, but when I did I started to pick up my shit. "Sasuke, what are you doing here? Didn't we discuss this at home? I told you need to come home as soon as your meeting was done, we have to…well hello there, Naruto." I looked up to find out the person who was making the foot step was none other than Itachi Uchiha that explain Sasuke mini freak out. "Sasuke, I didn't knew you and Naruto still talked?"

"We don't…" he answered harshly as he fixed his cloth, trying to make himself look presentable for his brother, meanwhile here am I, looking like I just came out a fight and didn't give a fuck. Well it was all true, but damn, Sasuke at least let get in trouble together here. "Let's go, Itachi. I am ready." Itachi slowly turned to Sasuke with a small smile as he nudge his head in my direction, Sasuke's eyes widen as he looked back at me. Ha! This is why Itachi is the better Uchiha. "I am sorry, Naruto…" Stressed and another lied. Such a Sasuke's thing!

"I am sorry too…" Just as stressed as him. "Hi, Itachi," I waved at him as I pick up the left over crap that was on the floor and bowed my head at Itachi. Only at Itachi Uchiha, I'll never do that to Sasuke. "Bye, I am sorry; I caused a delay of some sort." I said once more and then ran like hell. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Oh my God! "I hate this crap…maybe going gay…writing a gay novel…isn't a good idea…"

**-NaruSasu Line Break-**

"I like the beginning! The way you introduce the main character, Cain, I like it. I am guessing he is you, he sound so much like you" Hinata answered through the computer as she read over my sent document of the story I started writing after the whole Sasuke and Itachi incident. "When are you going introduce…?"

"Kaede…" I answered for her as I started doing my English homework, the only homework I can do, since the teacher Kakashi Hatake rocks! "I am planning on adding him as soon as I get to Sasuke…"I didn't tell her about the little incident and I am planning on keeping it that way. I heard her hum gently as she continues to read over my writing and make her little correction here and there. Then my pencil point broke, I sighed, "Do I even have a sharpener?" I questioned myself, and then Hinata answered through the computer with a soft 'yes'. She knows everything.

Digging into my pack bag I started to look for sharpener, I couldn't feel it in my book bags, the only shit I felt was pen, which wasn't allowed in English and books, I moved a side from my laptop and empty out my pack bag entirely and I watch as every little object like books, candy wrapper, paper ball, old tests, and pen came out, but no sharpener. I looked into my books, maybe it was stuck between the pages, some shit happens like that. And then I found it, it was between pages of a book, but not a book I read before, or even had for that matter. Taking out my sharpener, I open the book slowly and placed it next to my laptop, coming to view for Hinata once more as I read the book in front of me.

_Ino Yamanaka – November 12: Gave me red roses and explained the meaning, during lunch period. = Rejected. _

_She is too shallow. She is also superficial. She has impressive body and could impress Itachi's friend but she is too obsessive and clingy. Her hair looks like been mess with, not natural. She gives good blowjobs._

_Temari Sand - December 1: Dragged me into the corner and blame me for making her fall in love with me, after school. = Rejected._

_She is too aggressive and she thinks she is the boss. She is stubborn and uses her brother status to try to scare people. Not clingy and doesn't seem like she care even if she had me as a boyfriend. She looks kind of fat. Best titty fucker, I know._

_Kimmiaro (What his faces?) – December 16: During class, in a note, a love confession in poetry. = Rejected._

_He is a fucking creep! What is his obsession over me! My god! He isn't even hot, maybe cute. In a way if you turn in the right angle, shit gosh! I also like blonde, funny, how I reject all of them. Maybe he should dye his hair. Talented with his tongue!_

Oh my god!

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata questioned, stopping her reading the moment she spotted me grinning like a mad man. Oh my god! I hit the fucking jackpot! This book didn't belong to me, that much was plain obvious, but this book did belong to…

Sasuke Uchiha.

It must have been mixed with all my crap, when we started to get into that little fight and then more I think about it, the more it made sense. And as I flipped through the pages, I started taking note that this book didn't held just their names in it, it held boys and girls named from all ages, from freshmen to senior, all who confessed their love to him. And from what the book told me, he rejected every single one of them. There is times where he did mention little make out session with some and him getting laid with most, but he didn't write anything graphic about them expect…

_Her blow job was horrible; she used too much fucking teeth._

_His penis is so fucking small! I could swallow that without even trying._

_She sucked in bed. I guess it true what people say, the prettier they are, the lazier they are in bed._

_One fucking minute! It only took one fucking minute for him to cum! Oh my god!_

I twitched at those comments, but hey! Kiba does the same…expect he doesn't talk about other guys…I knew Sasuke was bisexual, not everyone knew…well…very few knew…but damn! Who would of guess Sasuke-I am God-Uchiha talked or write like this. I surely didn't. Hmm! When you thought you knew a person.

"Naruto, answer me!" Hinata shrieked on the other line and I smiled at her through the computer as I ended the call and close the computer screen, letting myself be more entertain with Sasuke Uchiha's notebook. A better word for it will be diary, or tell all. Why would Sasuke carry this? Shit like this can happen and the image he worked so hard to get and keep will be destroyed? He was lucky it was me, he was lucky I already knew the real him or I would be very shock by reading this.

I read. I flipped. And then bam!

It hit me; I know exactly how to make Sasuke be my Kaede. It might be tricky and it might be dangerous, but a free ride to Will of Fire University. I have to take the risk, no matter how horrible and annoying it might be. I slowly stood as I return back to my homework, I hug grin on my face as I hummed the mission impossible theme song.

_**Aw, Sasuke Uchiha you are going to love me! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey! Anyone wishes to be my beta for this, please message me!

"That is what you call a Boss" Kiba mumbled, hopping on top of the bleacher's rail on the last row which gave a perfect view of Sasuke-mother fucking-Uchiha underneath it. Kiba and I both knew this was Sasuke's little hiding spot…more like closet. Get the joke? Hiding in the closet? Cause he hides the fact he bisexual by hiding under the bleacher? No, you don't, well screw you! "Who is giving him heads now?" Kiba turned his head to watch the football team in front of us throw around there pig skin in boredom waiting for Might Gai, the school gym teacher/couch to make his entrances. He was probably off challenging Kakashi-sensei, somewhere in some kind of way. I sighed loudly; hoping on to the rail with Kiba, tighten my grip on the rail as I leaned back enough so I can have a great view of Sasuke and his latest boy toy. "Who is it, Goldie Locks?"

Pulling myself back up, I groaned, and started to massage my hand while giving Kiba a huge grin on my face, "Aoi Rokusho. It's funny, how he was the one who kept claiming girls are made for cock sucking and boys are made for fucking pussies." Kiba broke into a huge laugh then followed what I did so he could see Aoi give Sasuke Uchiha heads. "He really seem like he is enjoying himself" I commented after a while, then leaned back once again to stare at the couple underneath us. We weren't being peeping Toms! I refuse to hear those words to be used to describe me, we were simply enjoy the view of our high school campus, it's not my fault, we like the view underneath the bleacher and it's not my fault Sasuke brought his gay fucks down there.

Normally, I knew Sasuke could tell when I was watching him, it was like a six sense of his, so when I made it to the bleacher and heard a soft groan and I looked down, I expected Sasuke to push off Aoi, get dressed, and drag me to the school bathroom and beat me up like the good old day. I have got Sasuke a couple of time with some guys but it usually end up with me running for my life or me walking the other way and pretending like I didn't see shit. Sasuke never approach me about it, he just simply stared at me until he got bored of it and move on. And thank god he moves on! His staring makes me uncomfortable. But looking at Sasuke now, flushed cheeked, breathless, and moaning and groaning obviously he couldn't hear, feel, or see me out due to the deep pleasure Aoi is giving him.

"Aoi, you better fucking swallow…" Sasuke threaten in hush tone, then grabbed on to Aoi's teal color harshly and tugged it roughly bringing him all the way down on his large cock until Aoi's nose brushed against Sasuke's pubic hair. Sasuke grunted, his eyes closing tightly and his breathing becoming uneven. Sasuke's hand did not removed itself from Aoi's hair but only tighten help Aoi with the movement that Sasuke wanted, Aoi went up his shaft and down his shaft, Aoi then licked once and then a second time, and then he had to swallow the cock once more. It was tiring Aoi. And despite the look of pleasure he had, he was making weird whining sound, sound of pain mix with pleasure. "Oh my god, swallow it all!" Sasuke grunted out loudly as he released his load into Aoi mouth. "Swallow!" Sasuke screamed at Aoi, lowering his head so he could have better view of Aoi, sadly it cut off the view of Sasuke's face. It was obvious that Aoi wasn't used to it because he gagged and struggled and he didn't even swallow it all. Half of it spilled out of his mouth, the moment Sasuke took out his cock from Aoi's mouth. "You didn't swallow."

"I tried to Sasuke…" Aoi voices was horsed and used up, he cough a couple of times, trying to swallow the left over cum that was left behind in his mouth and throat, but every time he swallow, he moaned in agony, Sasuke had no mercy. It made me pity him. Now seeing Sasuke like this, harsh and straight to the point, should make people think, where the sweet perfect Sasuke? Oh but no! They don't see it! "Sasuke, don't tell me your mad about it? I told you, I never done this before…"

I pulled myself forward and hopped off the rail then sighed, Kiba followed the same movement and rubbed his tan faces, but I could spot Kiba eyeing me from the corner of his eyes. "Sasuke isn't a sweet lover; I don't get how people who fuck him, still love him. It's like during the activity he shows his real self. And his real self is a fucking douche…you get me? It's just weird…" I nodded my head in agreement but didn't say anything but just lean back against the rail, trying to ignore the conversation under us. It was hard through. Sasuke is just so manipulating it was kind of alluring. "Are you having second thought about becoming gay, my dear friend?"

"No, I am fine with it. Honestly, it's not like I am really going to turn gay. When Sasuke agrees to be my boyfriend it is against his will. And when I am dating him, I am just using him for ideas and information. So there is no chance of me turning gay and all the activity I am planning on doing is going to be very limited. I will not give blow jobs. If he swallows his pride he can swallow me. But I will not fuck him and he isn't going to fuck me. Plus, I don't want the committee reading my novel to think it's a porno." Kiba blinked a couple of time before turning back the football team who was cheering happily due the fact that Gai finally arrived with a huge box of goodies. And they say I am immature. "Plus, Aoi was convinced to do this due to Sasuke's acting. I know who Sasuke really is; I would never fall for it."

"I know you are smarter than that, Naruto, despite what you show the world!" Kiba exclaimed happily, grabbing the top of my head and brought me down until I was the perfect height for him to give me noogie, a painful one at that. "So how about we ditch the bleacher and find Ms. Hyuuga?" I smiled, ready to decline Kiba's offer to search out Hinata, but before a word can slip out of my mouth, the stupid pig skin of a ball came flying my direction. "Dodge!" Kiba yelled, letting me go and jumping down a few row and hissed in pain when his knee hit the steel part of the bleacher.

I also hissed in pain the moment the freaking ball slammed against my face, CRAP! I fell back against the hard seat, hitting my back, and making my body shake slightly from the amount of pain that ran throughout my body. Oh my god! I heard Kiba scream my name then curses at the player in anger. Kiba sounded worried. But I couldn't see all I saw was pitch black. All I felt was a cold air slap against my face. All I could hear was cursing and rushing body. And I swear to all that is holy, I heard Aoi and Sasuke rush by my side. But that what I thought, I couldn't see anything, so I couldn't be certain. I am just going by my four working scenes. Who knows? Maybe the stupid pig skin ball damaged that as well. Who the hell knows?

** -Narusasu Line Break-**

"Kiba and Aoi, you must return to class. You both are failing. Sasuke could stay behind. He has a good standing in the class and he is the school president. So I suggest you leave. Whatever update we have, we will inform you. Okay?" That was Nurse Shizune's voice I know that voice anywhere. So obviously, I am at the nurse's office which is kind of shocking, like seriously, a stupid ball made me come here!

"No! I refuse to let Sasuke here alone with Naruto, Ms. Shizune!" Kiba shrieked loudly. That caused a loud protest from Aoi, nothing from Sasuke, but a loud series of curses coming from Aoi's mouth. Now that I am here taking the time to think, why is Sasuke even here? He shouldn't care…maybe he was dragged by Aoi? But why would Aoi care? He is a fucking football player! Or maybe Sasuke felt like he had to because…he had an image to keep up? No! Sasuke wasn't there. Sasuke was underneath the bleacher, he could have walked away with Aoi or without Aoi with ease. "Shut the fuck up, Aoi! No one fucking cares what you think! You have no reason to be here!"

Taking a quick peek, I saw Kiba's flush face screaming at a tall Aoi who was smirking down at him; anger in both pair of eyes, Sasuke was leaning against the wall looking straight at me. But he didn't meet my eyes; he was just staring at my body, slowly his eyes travel upward and before I can close my eyes, Sasuke eyes met mines. He caught me. I quickly close them, trying to pretend like it never really happen, but we both knew it did. Sasuke's six senses win's again. I heard quiet footsteps approaching me, then a large warm hand touch my cold cheeks and slowly started to rub my cheek, I was unsure if it was Sasuke, but the thought of it being him made my heart pound and made blood rush to my cheek. I was embarrassed! That was it!

"Ms. Shizune, can you give me a minute with Aoi and Kiba, I make sure they both leave. Okay?" Sasuke sounded so confident when he said it. I could hear Kiba huff loudly, but when the door closed, I knew Shizune was gone and Kiba and Aoi had to deal with Sasuke Uchiha's anger. Kiba was used to it because Sasuke act like a douche around him but Aoi, highly doubt it, the only anger he saw was when he didn't swallow the load of seamen. "Okay…" Here it comes! Taking another peek, hoping Sasuke wouldn't spot me again, I watched as Sasuke approach Aoi. Sasuke glared at Kiba, who turned to the window angrily, "Aoi, I am sorry for what I have done. It was out of line, it just…happens…I didn't mean to make you…take the load. I didn't want to seem like I was forcing you. Doing that was new for me too. I never ever…had…a…blow…you know what I mean. As weird and as sad as that sound…I was waiting for the one. I think you might be it, but give me time?"

"Yeah, of course, it was new for me too. I know you probably were just as nervous especially since it was your first blow…head…you know? So I leave you alone to deal with dog boy because you don't know what type of rumor will spread but it wouldn't matter, who will trust Kiba?" Ha! We aren't the people who spread rumor, unlike you.

"I trust Kiba!" Sasuke chirped happily. "I don't even think he knows what we are talking about right, Kiba?"

Kiba turned back to Sasuke and then stare for the long minute before giving them a huge shit eating the kind that would make any jock roll their eyes and hiss the word 'moron'. "I have no idea but…I am curious?" He wasn't. He already knew. But once those words spilled out of Kiba's mouth, Aoi's tense posture and angry look transformed into something completely new, something less intimidating and eyebrow raising. Sasuke blinked a couple of time, before letting his eyes dance around the room, knowing his eyes will land on mines once again, I closed my eyes tightly. It probably looked weird. But Sasuke didn't call me out on it and Kiba and Aoi were too worried about each other to notice. "I am not leaving you with Naruto, dipshit…"

"Honestly, Kiba, you don't really have a choice." If Aoi wasn't there, the tone would have been darker and straight to the point, but since Aoi was still there, his tone was simply stern but it sounded like it was force. Like he didn't want to say it! He wanted to look nice. He wanted to look sweet. And if I wasn't pretending to be asleep, I would've gaged and called Sasuke a faker, a poser, and a plain liar. "I am not going to do anything. If anything I might just file the report right here. If anything happen, you'll be the first one to know. So, what do you say?"

No. He was going to say no. Then Sasuke is going to try once again. Then he is going to fail. Then he will convenience Aoi to leave, Aoi will listen and leave. Then the moment the door is closed, Sasuke will curse Kiba out and start a little fight with him, until Kiba loses and walk out. Taking a quick peek, I notice Aoi was smirking tautly, not knowing how shit goes down when it came to this two. But then I thought came to my head. I was trying to get Sasuke alone to actually do my new plan, but as of late, I couldn't get Sasuke alone because he was busy as hell and every freaking minute I turn to look for Uchiha, he had a girl or gay guy on him. The only free time I see him have is lunch and it is only if he isn't dragged around by some girl. So why couldn't I take this chances? Yeah, my face and head hurts, but why let that stop me?

"Kiba…" I whispered, faking that I just woke up, by rubbing my eyes and speaking in such a daze and quiet tone. Kiba's eyes widen as he closed his mouth and ran up to the bed and slowly help me up. "Hey, man."

"Hi, you are so slow, Blondie…I told you dodge…" Kiba sounded guilty, like he was blaming himself and that was fucking stupid. I always had bad reflex, so when Kiba said dodge, my mind was slowly processing it and once the ball hit my face, the information finally reached my brain, so Kiba wasn't to blame. I release a little laugh, from the corner of my eyes watching Sasuke and Aoi walk toward the bed, both have cold stern look, nothing like Kiba's worried one. "Are you in any pain?"

"I am dizzy. But I'll mange." I will. Kiba nodded slowly.

"Yo, I am sorry. It's kind of my fault. See, I am the quarterback and since I wasn't there, they try to replace me with this punk ass named Rock Lee, he shit and loser. The only reason we have him is because he fast…but I swear…if you want kick his ass, he is your best bet, don't blame the team." Nice way to throw people under the bus, gosh. Sasuke turn to Aoi and gave him a sweet smile before placing his hand on my lock of spiky blonde hair and then rubbed it. "We were all worried, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course, how can Konoha High function without our very own, Naruto Uzumaki?" Lies! Sasuke slowly removed his hand from my hair and moved it down my cold cheek and push my face into his direction, then smirked. That nasty smirk he always gave me since we were kids. "Naruto, do you mind if I do my report I know Tsunade will be on my case if I don't? And mind telling, Kiba you are okay and tell him to go to class?" I stared at Sasuke for a second before I gave him a huge grin and turn to Kiba and Aoi.

"I am fine, thank you for worrying!" Aoi rolled his eyes and Kiba sighed gently. "Now go back to class you two! When I am done with Sasuke, I'll meet up with you Kiba. Are we tight?" Kiba stared at me for the longest, eyebrow raised in confusion. I never liked being around Sasuke, so seeing Kiba confused was reasonable and it made sense. But after a few minutes of letting my words sink in, Kiba smirked; he knew I was trying to get my plan rolling. By rolling, I meant moving….just making sure, your following, God!

"Okay, if you say you are alright, I guess there is no arguing right?" Way to make shit obvious, Kiba. Sasuke raised his eyebrow but rolled his eyes anyways before pulling out his pack bag and take out a little pink note book that read 'School Reports', then flipped throw the pages until he found a blank dark pink pages and sigh. "Way to be girly, Uchiha" Kiba taunted slinging on his back pack before making kissy faces as Sasuke, who only looked down at the book before eyeing Kiba with a smirk.

"Well I learned from the best?" It sounded like it was a questioned, but to us, it was a statement, it was a challenge that Kiba had to abandon due to Aoi being around because once an outsider was placed in our little battle, Sasuke always change up his game strategy making sure that he looked pure and sweet and made us look like monsters. Kiba huff loudly walking pass Sasuke, making sure he bump Sasuke before exiting out the room without another word. Aoi laughed loudly as he carried his sport equipment with him and his pack bag and smiled at Sasuke, his eyes staring hopefully at him, but everything else showed he didn't care. Obviously, he was hiding his sexual preferences around me. Who would have known? The jock went down on the school president. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I am once again sorry, and to be honest, you were amazing."

"Can you blame me? I am amazing person, of course I am going to be amazing…at that…" Aoi gloated. "So, do you want to you know…hang out?" I blinked trying to give the look of innocence and confusion. Aoi eyed me for a second before laughing slightly; letting Sasuke enough space to dig into his pack bag to find the object he wanted. "You want something, idiot? You have been staring for the longest?" Oh now, Aoi wanted to be mean! Now! But since he asked…

"Can you give me my back pack over there? I need something from it?" I asked quietly, raising my index finger up to point at my bright neon orange pack bag, Aoi turn slightly until he spotted the bag and grimaces. Common reaction, when it comes to my attraction to orange. Slowly he walked up to it, with his thumb and his index finger he lifted it up and carried it to me with a disgusted. I smiled at him, but truthfully, I wanted to flip him the fucking bird, and slowly open my book bag to reassure 'Sasuke's pervert diary' was still there…I even gave it name…its name Paco. I don't why I named it that, it just looked like a book that will be called Paco. Kiba called me stupid for even naming it…but hey! It's not every day you get a tell all book that belongs to the guy you trying to blackmail…it deserve a name! Maybe a better one, but I am too lazy to think of one.

"Look, I am very busy, Aoi…" Sasuke smiled when he finally found a black pen and then smiled at Aoi once more. "Let me talk to Naruto first. Assure his health is fine. Then I find out after school to talk about it. Okay?" You are not going to date Sasuke! Ha! Aoi! I feel sorry for you. "Aoi, you look sad? Don't be. I see a bright future…" Lies! Ha! Aoi smiled again before rolling his eyes trying to recover from earlier then waved good bye to what Sasuke and I responded hesitantly. Once I heard the door close, my eyes narrowed slightly and I turn to Sasuke who was smirking at me tautly. "I guess it true what people say, blonde are dumb."

"Fuck you, not all blondes are stupid. I am not stupid. And even if your statement is true, then why are you interested in them? You like blondes, don't you?" Oh shit. Why did I say that…Okay! Now Sasuke is going to put two pulses two, oh my god! Way to black mail someone, stupid! Maybe Sasuke's statement is true! Sasuke blinked a couple of time before laughing slightly. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Who told you that? I don't like blondes. Blondes are stupid and attention whores. Now that I think about it…maybe the reason I don't like blonde is because it reminds me of you. Stupid and an attention whore." Ouch! That fucking hurt. I blinked a few time trying to pervert any tears from falling down my face then quickly turn to the window and bite my tongue.

_Don't say anything…_

Don't say anything.

**Don't say anything!**

"What were you doing on top of the bleachers? Weren't you supposed to be at your club or school team…like everyone else?" I blinked slowly, forgetting my train of thought, and then I slowly turn my head back to Sasuke who was now leaning on the rail at the side of the bed, pink note book open ready for him to jot down some notes. At first, I thought he was curious for the answer and that made no nervous and tense. Did he know that I was watching him get head? I wasn't a pervert but surely Sasuke will see it as that? But then my eyes spotted the question sheet inside the pink note book. It was just a report. I sighed. "Moron, I am waiting on your answer."

Play it cool, Naruto. You can say: I was watching the football team and due to fact he has no team or club he decide hanging on the bleacher was best or I could say, I have no club so I decided to chill with Kiba, since he ditch his club day since they were doing absolutely nothing. "I was seeing Aoi suck your dick" I spitted out before I even knew my mouth moving. Oh shit! Fuck! I am dead. Sasuke got startle, his chill positron leaning on the bed rail was broken by his hand slipping into the bed and book falling next to me, his eyes were widen and lips were gaping like a fish out of water. That wasn't what I was expected. I expected a punch or him grabbing the extra pillow near the cabinet and used it against me. "I am sorry!" I shrieked loudly covering my mouth.

"You were watching me get a fucking blow job? What are you a fucking pervert! You're disgusting!" Sasuke accused pulling away from me and gave me a look of disgust. Oh shit! Quickly I grabbed his arm before he went too far for me to grab and I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I can muster with the short timing I had. "Naruto, let go of me!" I shook my head quickly. "Naruto, let go of me before I fucking punch you and beat you until you're just a limp body in bed!" He was angry now. I was used to taunts and I used to his physical and emotional abuse but behind all that I never saw anger in his eyes nor have I seen disgust. So when I actually saw it for the first time, I got scared….no that not right…more like wary…no…that not right either.

"No you won't. If you wanted to beat me, you would've done it already. The moment those words came out my mouth I should've receive a good old fashion Uchiha beating, but you didn't. So you wouldn't do it now…" I was bluffing. I was bullshitting. I was just wasting time, hoping and praying I wouldn't get hit. Because I am going to be honest here, last time I jump Sasuke I was lucky I ended up on top and if Itachi didn't came in, I would have hit him but then he would turn the table and simply kill me. I had energy and I was risk taker, but Sasuke had intelligences and a good ass mother fucking right fist, so obviously Sasuke was going to win no matter how many time I put him underneath me. Ha! That what she said!

"Don't start talking like you know me, Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, ripping his arm away from my sweaty hand but quickly I grabbed his hand and tugged him back. "Naruto, I am nice guy. So I am giving you to the count of five to let go of me, so I can get back to my report and leave. Okay?" He tilted his head slightly, eyeing my worried look. "Do you understand what I am saying?" He broke down every word, like he was talking to a moron, to someone who doesn't know English and doesn't know how to talk. I look up, not with an angry look but with a pain look. I remembered back in middle school how he used to talk to me like that because I never really talked that much and I always stuttered when talking to him. I only stuttered when it came to him was because I was scared of him; the reason I was scared of him was painfully obvious. He was a bully. "1…2…"

"I know you're bisexual, Sasuke, so it's not like I am going to say anything. I am sorry."

"…3…" He wasn't fazed by my statement. With all those encounter with him and his latest boy toy, even if it simple lip locks or simple cheek kiss, I seen them and I know Sasuke knew I have. So I guess he kind of figured I knew he was bisexual. And since, I never mentioned it to anyone…other than Kiba, who already knew, I guess he figured I'll keep my mouth shut no matter what. So my statement lost its value. "…4…"

"Be my boyfriend!" I shrieked out, tightening my grip on him. Well I wanted him as boyfriend for this book anyways, so I guess spitting it out like this wasn't bad. At least my idea was now across. And Sasuke did seem fazed by it. He did stop his counting. He did stop his fighting back. And his dark eyes were staring at me intensely. My heart was pounding very hard, it was getting hard to breath, and maybe I was scared…eh! Maybe not, but heart was pounding so hard; I didn't know the reason behind it. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"What did you just say, moron?" He sounded like he was in daze and slightly confused. I sigh; at least I didn't get punched.

"I said be my boyfriend!" Maybe I don't need to use his book against him. Woo! Maybe Sasuke will agree? Or maybe Sasuke felt guilty for everything he said and done and this is him paying me back? I don't need him to have feeling for me, so that would have been fine with me. All I need is do basic relationship crap and I am good! Sasuke stared at me for the longest, his eyes traveling down my body and then focused on my face, then my eyes, then rolled his eyes. That wasn't supposed to happen! That better be a good eye roll! If there is a kind! "What?"

"I don't want to be your boyfriend," Sasuke responded with a dead tone, his eyes focused on me, and a 'I am bored with this topic' look written all over his face. Ouch! Okay! I take it all back! He is a douche! He an abuse, emotionless bully, who should just go and die! "Honestly, Naruto, why would I go out with you, of all people? Come on! I can get anyone. You expect me to stay with you? As if. Plus, I bet you're lying. You don't like me and you don't want me to be your boyfriend, so cut that crap out. And let go of my hand and let me do my report." I blinked once then twice then a third time before letting his head go. Okay, here goes nothing…

"It's a shame; you wouldn't be able to write down this confession and rejection, since your tell-all book has gone missing, right Uchiha?" I smiled happily at Sasuke, Sasuke eyes widen slightly before he chuckle dryly. "Knowing you, it probably goes around the line of…Naruto Uzumaki – February 2: Ended up in the nurses with him and he said he wanted to be my boyfriend = Rejected all the way! He is too ugly and too stupid for anyone to even date him! Caught me getting head, probably isn't even good at doing that, now that I think about it. He loud and weird! Rejection was the best thing I did with this moron. Forget me shoving his head in a used toilet, I bet this hurt more because…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed in my face. Did I hit a nerve? Shit! I sound psychotic! Ha! I like it. I grinned foxily like, before extending my hand out and patting Sasuke's hair which he responded by slapping it off. "Where is my book?" I shrugged. "Naruto, I am not playing with you! I want my book back!"

"And I want you as my boyfriend, so I guess we are both in a losing side!" I yelled back, making Sasuke angry push a medicine box beside him to the ground, different color pill scatter on the floor, green to red to blue to orange caught my eyes. Woo! Orange! Sasuke grabbed on to the rail next to me and tight his grip, his breathing being uneven and angry, his dark eyes glowing with unseen emotion, but not anger. He wasn't angry. "Why don't you want to be my boyfriend? I can be a good boyfriend. I can bring you ramen for lunch every day. I can inflate your ego even more every day. I can hug you all day and I can kiss you…sometimes. We won't do it in public. You don't have to be faithful either. I know you like sex and shit…I am still new…but you know. We can go on date and I pay attention to your Emo stories! What is not to like about me?"

"How about you're not gay or even bisexual?"

"I am so bisexual, bisexual people get jealous!" I protested, holding my back bag to my chest, making sure that Sasuke wouldn't even touch the bag knowing if he did; Paco will be in the open. Sasuke crossed his arms as well and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, of course you're bisexual. That why every time I take a peek at your penis in the male locker room, I find you cupping your cock refusing anyone to even take a glimpse. Yeah, if that's not bisexual, gay, or even yaoi, I don't know what is!" Sasuke responded. He peeks at me? What?

"You peek at my penis? Are you trying to tell me something Sasuke?" I gloated happily; smile once again on my face once I saw that comment made Sasuke actually turn red! Oh my god! I made him blush. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Ha, you like my penis!" I taunted, pointing my index finger at Sasuke, then stick my tongue out happily.

"I am just saying!" Sasuke yelled loudly trying to cover my laughter, but it was hard because when I laugh, I laugh, loud. No matter the situation or whom I am laughing with or at. "Look, Naruto, it's flattering that you want me to be your boyfriend. But you don't like me. And I don't like you. We hate each other. You hate me since middle school. I hate you…well I cannot pin point a time, but I do. Even if I do go out with you, it just ends up being a waste of time for the both of us. And one of us is going to get hurt, I can assure you it won't be me." I sigh loudly. Guess this is how rejection feels. "Plus, you think you know me, but you only know half of me. I will admit you know me more than everyone else in this school, but you don't know me enough to say you want to be my boyfriend." I blinked again. What don't I know? He a bisexual teen, who plays the perfect student, has a brother who known all around Konoha? What don't I know? "I am sorry, Naruto. Now can you please give me my book…?"

"You are hurting my feelings…" Last attempt, I swear. If I couldn't convenience him with a confession or black mail, maybe I can conveniences him with guilt.

"What do you want me to do about it? Where the hell is my book?"

"He is name is Paco…"

"What?"

"Your book, I named it Paco" I answer deflated. Sasuke stared at me confusedly, his eyes glowing with confusion, and he stood there like he was out of place. After my statement, he probably was. Now, that I think of it, Kiba was right! Wow! Shit happens, I suppose. "Sasuke, I know you don't want me as your boyfriend but…can you please…hold my hand…at least?" He stared at me with a while, confused at my random request. But then it hit me…it hit me…in a whiney Kiba's voice.

"_You are using the book, wrong! Use it right! Moron!"_

How am I using the book wrong?

"Hold your hand? Why should I?" I slowly crawled to the end of the bed and sling my backpack on one shoulder and held out my hand once I was in front of Sasuke. He stared at me, I stared back, but the different between our look was, my eyes were close to tears, I could feel the wetness and Sasuke eyes were hard trying to find the lies in my eyes. But for some reason, I knew I was lying, but it didn't feel like it…I really actually wanted to hold his hand…for some weird reason. So now my lies has transformed into the truth, a truth I didn't knew I wanted or even existed. "Naruto, what are you playing at?" I shrugged again. My hand still extended out waiting for Sasuke's hand. Sasuke stared at my hand as he whispered, "You idiot."

Then I felt his warm hand grabbed on to mine, he then grabbed my other hand, and then lowered it down. The whole time, my blue eyes followed our hand movement, his warm fingers intertwined with my cold one, it made my whole feel warm and made my heart beat somewhat fast, not as fast as before but it was still noticeable. The tears in my eyes dried up and when I slowly raise my head up to stare at Sasuke, he already was staring at me, with judgmental eyes. Not the kind of things, I wanted to see or wanted to right about, but it was there, so I just smiled at him the best I could and tighten my grip on him, enjoying the heat he gave out, and then closed my eyes hearing Kiba's voice once more guide me.

_ Lean in to kiss his cheek man! Then when you are done, run like hell! Run, don't give up the book. That your only way to be close to him! Your only way to get him!_

I smiled gently, going on the tip of my toes, letting my lips and going for it, I am going to kiss his cheeks. It just a simple move, but I learn some much just by the simple fact of getting ready; its nerve racking, it enchanting, it's….where is his cheek? I open my eyes to find Sasuke's face a few inches away from mine, but hands still there. I gave him a confuse look and he returned it. Okay, I ask for hand holding not more…but…it's like I had to? Oh my god! I am gay! No! No! No! I am not! I am straight. Oh shit, now I am fighting with myself. Slowly, I felt his warm finger pull away from me and instantly my body turned cold but my heart keep pounding, it was slowing down…and…wait…its normal now. My heart pounding is normal. I am normal. Sasuke pulled away nervously. We are normal.

"I am sorry…" I whispered slowly, before rushing pass Sasuke, out of the room, and pass Nurse Shizune. Wow! Damn. The feel was weird but it was amazing nevertheless. I smiled slightly finally happy, that I could introduce Kaede now. I can finally start with the romances. Skipping now, I realized, Kiba's voice was right, I was using the book all wrong, I was using the book as the hook but now I had to use the secret inside the book as my hook that is the blackmail because no one will like to be known as the slut who gave Sasuke a titty fuck under the bleacher, or the whore that gave head to Sasuke under the bleacher. Not to mention Sasuke will be hated and his image will be ruin. Yeah, I used the book all wrong. But now I know what to do.

I will make Sasuke be my boyfriend or at least make Sasuke act like one.

Yeah, that my plan. Now where do I hide from Sasuke?

"Naruto, where the fuck did you went? I need my book!" Yep! I need a hiding spot! Ha! "I'll get you back, Uzumaki! I swear to my dead father!"


	4. Update: Opps

Fanfiction Reader:

I have done something really stupid which is using chart/script writing for a bit of my chapters of "It Started Online" and I honestly, didn't knew that was against the fanfiction law. So I am so sorry for my action. Now I know the story has been going well, so I either will correct it, so it won't look like a chat script and more like a paragraph story or think of something. Honestly, I think canceling out this idea was stupid and pointless because writing is writing and ideas are ideas no matter what format but, hey fanfiction is the place we call home and live happily in a home, one need to follow the law of Big Daddy and Big Mommy.

Again I am sorry. I will read the guide line more carefully. I am sad about this. They remove my work cause of it. My hard work is removed; this broke my big red heart. – Tears-

But hey at least: "Love Novel" isn't removed!

Whoop whoop!


	5. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Naruto. I lost my "It Started Online" story. So I really need all the support I can get.**_

___**I felt disgusted. I felt wet. I felt like if I gagged anymore, I will be drinking pee for lunch. That thought disgusted me even more. My cold finger tips touch the even colder porcelain toilets, but not once did I force myself to raise my head, away from the pee and away from horrible smell the toilet hole gave out. How could I with a strong hand holding my head down, forcing me to dig my face into the yellow liquid, I started to scream again and trying to shake my head hoping his grip on my blonde locks will loosen just a bit. But I had no such luck. Tears started to fall down my cheeks the moment, I felt my blonde hair being tugged until my head was away the toilet and I was taking the image of the pale blue ceiling in the boys bathroom. I started to take deep breath even if it hurt because I knew the moment he dunk my head in the toilet again, it going to be a while before I can breathe again.**_

_** "How does it feel, fucking moron, losing energy and losing strength? Wait; do not tell me you're crying?" I sighed loudly, trying to take deep breath, trying my hardest to ignore the annoying voice next to my ears. I started to blink rapidly but that only increase the amount of tears that started to fall and after a while without my control, I started to sob. My body started to shake. My breathing became loud and shaky. My tears never stop falling. I felt weak. "Oh my god, the all mighty Uzumaki Naruto is crying! Who would've thought?" My watery eyes shifted taking a peek at my abuser before looking back into the toilet.**_

_**Sasuke's piss, God, doesn't he have a heart?**_

_** "I hate you…" I mumbled through my sobbing, his eyes widen, and I felt his grip on my blonde hair tighten, he started to tug my hair from left to right and back to left, I let my head follow the moment afraid if I didn't, he would pull out some of my blonde hair. He did it before. My eyes shifted once again, eyeing the blonde hair on the floor that he ripped from my struggle. Out of nowhere I felt him tug my hair to the right harder than ever, I screamed loudly and my eyes widening when I notice the bathroom stall wall was coming closer, I extended out my hand to stop the collusion. It was pointless because then I felt his warm hand grab my neck and made sure I am slammed into bathroom stall wall. "Why?" **_

_** "Because you're making me into something I am not!" He screamed loudly, making sure I heard him through my sobs. What have I made him turn into? I don't know, but if I knew, I'll stop because this abuse was too much. These abuses made me want to run away or even disappear. Then I felt my head being forced back into the used toilet, my blue eyes widen when I notice the yellow liquid getting closer and closer, I started to scream once again but it went into deaf ear, like it always has.**_

I screamed awake, my eyes widen, and my grip holding tightly to my blanket. Oh my God! My screaming was blood churning and my heart didn't stop pounding, my eyes started to zone around taking in everything around me, hoping I didn't see him. But he wasn't there and why would he? He was probably sleeping…at home. My screaming died down and my heart started to pound normally, I laid back down on my bed and blink slowly, the dream was still fresh in my head and I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep because of it. I looked down at my hand for a minute, trying to hold back a smile, he was an abusive guy but…I don't know…when he held my hand it's like the abuse never existed. I sighed again, shoving my hand back into the warm blanket than I hummed gently, trying to exhaust myself to sleep.

-Narusasu Line Break-

_His large hand held mine, as a sweet heat rush through my body for the first time in a long time. Was this the feeling of love, I heard so many young girls and guys talk about? If it was, I could say with confidences that I am in love. As our finger entwined, I felt my heart starting a whole new beat, it was loud and irregular, it was getting hard to breathe and as scary as it felt, it was addicting, Kaede, this new guy who just prance into my life, was addicting. I closed my eyes at some point, I didn't know why but it felt like the right thing to do as my body moved on its own, I felt like everything was supposed to be this way._

I paused my typing and started to watch Hinata and Kiba who were both talking about our senior picnic, I couldn't go due the fact I had to pay my senior dues which basically is coughing up four hundred dollar to be allowed to do senior activity with the senior, to be honest, I only paid for my cap and gown and that's it. I don't have the money. The only reason why I have an apartment was because before my parent died, they bought that apartment which meant it was mine now and no one could kick me out. The only reason why I could pay my bills was because the Hokage stepped in. The only reason he stepped in was because they knew my father, so to wrap everything up, I don't have money for senior dues and I could ask the Hokage for some money but that isn't my style. It was bad enough he paid for my cable, my light, my food, my cloth, cell phone, and my phone bill, now coughing up four hundred to hang around with people I really don't like? As if.

But I am going to be honest over here: I do want to go. Even if surrounded by people I hate.

"I actually found a pure white dress, I really like it, and I was planning on buying it for prom. It's strapless and it end before my knees, what do you guys think?" I stared at Hinata for the longest before nodding my head in improvement, it sounded simple and clean, something Hinata could wear happily and confidently. Once Hinata saw my head nod, she blushed happily and turn to Kiba, hoping to get the same reaction but all she saw was Kiba chewing down his pizza like a pig. "Kiba, is that a yes or no?"

"I say, take me to this place, try it on, walk around in front of me, and then I decide?" Hinata eyes widen at the comment before she started to turn a nice shade of red, Kiba did had a point. I nudge Kiba and then nodded in agreement. Kiba laughed loudly, grabbing on to his soda can and started to drink from it happily. "Hey, speaking of prom, who are you taking Ms. Hyuuga?"

"No one yet, Mr. Inuzuka," she turn to me with a small smile for some odd reason, but all I did was shrug and look back at my fuck up laptop and started to think of something else to type once again. I paused my typing, after a while and slammed my head on my laptop. I am exhausted. After my nightmare last night I ended up writing all night due to the amount of idea that rushed through my head since the holding hand incident and due to the fact I didn't want to go back to sleep and see him, hurt me again, because I knew if I saw him in my dream once again, I will not go through with my plan. "I was hoping someone will ask me…" I blinked slowly, turning my head to spot Hinata biting into her ham and cheese sandwich, her pale eyes on me, but when I raised my eyebrow, she blushed and looked back down to her recently shorter skirt.

"Good afternoon, Naruto!" I blinked once again and slowly shifted my head to the right and let my eyes move up to stare at a handsome face of Sasuke-Mother Fucking-Uchiha, the guys of my fucking nightmare, and the guys I am dying to have in my arm. For the novel! God! I slowly raised my head up from the laptop keyboard and smiled up at Sasuke, noticing two girls behind him, one being Ino and the second one being Tenten, I waved at both of them. I only got a respond from Ino, who waved at me happily, she might be selfish and shallow but at least at times she can be very nice. Kiba and Hinata both turned to Sasuke, Hinata only smiled and waved meanwhile Kiba rolled his eyes and started to thread his finger in my locks protectively.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun…" My tone was dripping with false sweetness it made Kiba shake with mute laughter and made Hinata raise a questionable eyebrow, I bet she was thinking, since when do I say 'kun'? Never, expect now, and that was weird. Sasuke flinched back, it was a quick movement almost unnoticeable, but I caught it, his eyes twitched and his smirk dropped for a mere second. "Thank you so much for the other day. It really made me feel…happy?" Kiba turn to me with a confuse look but then look up at Sasuke with a smirk, pretending like he knew what I was talking about. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked lost and kind of insulted that they were cut out the conversation. Sasuke smirked dropped as he tilted his head to side and gave me a smile, a smile that remind me of a little child, like…the first time I saw him before the bullying and before the whole high school moments.

"_**Naruto-Chan, will you like some fish from my mommy bento? It's taste really good." **_

I blinked away, that little voice that used to belong to Sasuke, before lowering my vision back to my black key's on my laptop, I didn't look up but I could practically hear Sasuke's anxiety, I can practically smell the anxiety on him, he wanted to have the book now…his little Paco. I know he didn't forget about it. It might have been two day since our holding hand but I could tell he was trying to corner me the best he could, which is why I was now half the time surrounded by people or stuck in Iruka's office room. "No problem, Naruto, just don't expect me to ever do it again, okay?" Okay. I nodded, taking a French fries from Kiba's plate and look up at Sasuke as I extend my hand out, offering him the French fries. He stare at it for the longest and then he stare at my azure eyes. He slowly takes it from my hand, he sent a quick spark to my body but I didn't flinch. "Thank you, Naruto. I see you at Ebisu-Sensei class?" I nodded my head. "Good. Now come on Tenten, Ino, you were talking about…prom?"

Then they were gone leaving me alone with a confused looking Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka.

-Narusasu Line break-

"So let me get this straight, Sasuke? Someone stole something from you?" My chin was rested on my hand as I watch Ebisu make a huge scene about what Sasuke just told him. I guess Sasuke thought it was getting out of hand and honestly, bringing a teacher into this was the best shit he could have done. He been trying to cornering me and he been failing. He can't attack me during school times since he had an image to hold up and I usually didn't hang around after school, so he couldn't attack me after his student government crap. So he needed to find a way to get to me without ruining his image, the best way was getting a teacher. "Does anyone know about this? Do you have an idea who did such a sinful act, Sasuke?"

I looked up from my seat watching everyone eyeing each other in disgust, Ebisu was patting Sasuke's back trying to be supportive but Sasuke was already smirking happily, thinking he got me. But heck, I knew this shit was going to happen so I was prepared for anything that Sasuke and the teacher threw my way. "Well I did lose it in here…" Lies! "I ask everyone about it and everyone told me they didn't and they all let me check their locker and bags. All were honest. The only people I didn't check or even ask due to the fact I barely saw them was Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga." Kiba raised his eyebrow. Hinata eyes widen. "So…they might have it?"

"HINATA HYUUGA!" Hinata shrieked loudly, startle by the loud shouting and stood up; emptying out her book bag quickly then crossed her arms. Sasuke seemed bored. He knew she didn't have it, but gracefully followed Ebisu around as he inspects Hinata's things. Nothing out of ordinary was there, but Ebisu refuse to see it as that. Sasuke eyes travel until it met my eyes and then we just stared for the longest, no smile or smirk on his face, it was just a blank look. "KIBA INUZUKA!" Kiba huffed loudly, taking a quick look at my side I saw Kiba taking out his book slowly, and then I quickly raised my hand up, my eyes pasted on Sasuke's once more. "What is it Uzumaki?"

"Well yesterday, I did find a book but it didn't say Sasuke's name, so I didn't give it to him. I have it in my back pack. I can read it out loud and if it's Sasuke, he could have it? How does that sound?" Sasuke eyes widen as he slowly shook his head in disagreement, but no one seem to notice as everyone agree to my idea. Everyone saying for once the moron got an idea! Ebisu seem to be thinking over the idea but after a while of hearing the class agree and not hearing Sasuke's pleads, he agreed. Slowly digging into my pack bag, I took out Paco and flipped through the pages until I located the one I wanted. "Ebisu-sensei or should I say, closet pervert, my goodness I can't believe I am sitting down in his class every day to hear his words of wisdom while in reality as he speak, his eyes are stuck watching the female students breast. I understand how school has distractions, even I get distracted, but my god! He is our damn teacher; if he wanted to drool over Ino's or Gale breast he should do it on his…"

"What the fuck is that?" Sasuke shrieked his eyes full with panic as he tried to play off that it wasn't his book. Everyone started to mumble and whisper, meanwhile Ino and Gale started to shrieked and hid behind Sasuke, trying to create a distance from our teacher. Ebisu stared at me with shock and a bit of a blush scattering on his white skin; obviously he didn't expect to hear those words from anyone. And as much as I dislike Sasuke and as much as crude and rude his book is, he does have some good point, I couldn't help but note. It was so good; I decided to bend the corner of the book page just in case I needed to go back to it, like today, like right now because it was worth seeing Sasuke looking worried and Ebisu looking embarrassed. "That's not my book…" Sasuke concluded.

"Obviously…" Ebisu proclaimed loudly, eyeing me slowly trying to locate any hint of me lying, he didn't trust me and if anything he probably thinks I wrote the book. "Let me see the hand writing…" Sasuke tense up automatically. I closed the book, eyes pasted on Sasuke as I handed the book into Ebisu's shaky hand. He opened the book and quickly skimmed through the pages not stopping once to actually stare at the writing, which ended up being one of his big mistakes. Students change their writing for all type of occasion, from faking a parent signature from to writing a love letter, now just because it changes doesn't mean it impossible to find some similarity. Like maybe the write the 'I' with a heart dot or maybe they write in a shaky manner, I know Sasuke wrote his 'G' differently and it look more sloppy then his normal elegant writing. Not that I stare, but I just notice. I notice when I collect his class work, when I cheat off his homework, and when I look over his test. "Sasuke it's simply can't be you…"

"Can't be Sasuke, really, and why the hell not?" Kiba's voice broke the class room whisper and mumble, now everyone eyes were on him. Everyone thinking, it can't be Sasuke! He can't write that! He fucking perfect! Okay, maybe not, but it would probably be around those lines. "Sasuke is a fake!"

"I am not!" Sasuke responded in a high pitched tone, trying to give out the look of innocence and a look that showed that he was offended, when it reality, I knew he wasn't offended in the slightest. "Look, whoever wrote this, should be reported to the school dean. Writing rumors about a teacher is bad but it look like the book is chalk full of things. Give it to me, I will find out who wrote it and tell the dean. No should get away with such a…such a…"

"Sinful act that is exactly what it is!" Ebisu finished off slamming the book down in my desk, but hand stayed laid on it, as he turned to the class room to give them all a look of anger. Sasuke and I were not really paying attention to Ebisu, but mostly at the book beneath his hand, obviously, I wasn't going to give up that book and obviously, Sasuke wanted the book back, so the moment that Ebisu hand raised, we will both strike. "Tell me who in the world will write this or I will give this to our student body president and you wouldn't want that…"

"I say Sasuke did it. You're the only one who report a missing book and if I lost something with word context like that, I would report my missing book a long time ago" Kiba informed, while I nodded my head in agreement, that started whispers once more. Kiba had a point. Kiba had a good point. Sasuke eyes widen as he shook his at Ebisu, who turn to him with a judgmental eye. "Not to mention, you are way into this man. If I were you, I'll be shock in my chair trying to comprehend the situation. But you seem like you know way too much, so obviously you know something we don't." Another good point, Kiba is on a roll today. I smiled at Kiba shyly, which only made Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And more accessions, Kiba?" His voice was even. Not giving out any emotion really. It didn't show fake happiness nor did it show true anger, just plain, like some stranger talking about the weather. Kiba rolled his eyes and he simply shrugged, looking forward at the green chalkboard. "No? Well, I can assure you Kiba that is not my book."

"Then you don't mind if I keep it and actually giving it to the owner" I spit out quickly, cornering Sasuke once more, he quickly turn his head in my direction and slowly blinked, his onyx eyes shimmering with anger and another emotion, I couldn't quite tell what it is, but it was there.

"No, Naruto. It's doesn't belong to you."

"It doesn't belong to you either, teme!"

"True. But I am the student president which means I am in charge of the student body to make sure our school is safe and fun. Knowing a book have so much negativity ruins what I am working hard to keep, not to mention every faculty member in this school. So yeah, Naruto, as noble as you might be for wanting to protect whoever the book belongs to, there is nothing more you can do. So just give me the book. If it makes you feel better, if I find a better punishment I will not tell the school Dean, okay?" Cue in fan girl scream. Sasuke smiled at my direction but all I gave back with a look of disgust, my eyes trained on the book, waiting for an opening.

"We have freedom speech."

"That doesn't mean he or she had to write something so scandalous."

"Well…" My eyes follow the soft voice until I spotted the owner of the voice belong to Hinata, the whole time during this...ohm…fight? She was simply placing her book back in order, not bothering stepping in like Kiba or whispering in awe like Ino, she wanted to ignored and wanted to be quiet. But now…I don't know all I saw her doing was slowly stand up, making Sasuke stare at her warily, as she padded her skirt trying to get comforted with the small length. "Everything in the book are just thought and resentful statements, there not saying, Ebisu-sensei is doing anything law breaking, he simply saying what he sees. Its freedom of speech and we, the student counsel or you, the student president, or he, the teacher, can't do anything about it. All we can say is to please stop and…pray it does. Until he or she writes something…truthful, like something law breaking or something the shake up the school we can't do anything. Claiming he's a pervert is like claiming Professor Hatake is a pervert too…just words."

"He is a pervert thro!" Someone shouted in the classroom, making everyone release a laugh, I smiled slightly, he was a pervert, reading freaking porn in front of us and making bold straight and gay statement that would even make a porn star blush from head to toe. Hinata slowly turned her head to the source of voice but when she found none, she huffed and turn back to Sasuke with big eyes, almost look apologetic for proving him wrong and coming to my defends.

"I know…" Sasuke answer through his gritting teeth.

"So can I return the book to the owner when I find him, Sasuke-kun?" I cheered happily; eyes twinkling and hand touch the edge of the book, watching Ebisu slowly raise his hand. He wasn't happy, but what can he do, Hinata was right, and the book was now going back to Papi. My poor Paco…it probably missed me. Sasuke breathed out his nose, slowly, his left eyes twitching quickly before he composed his face into a happy smile.

"I guess so, Naruto!" Sasuke cheered happily, pumping his fist in the air, while I screamed happily, lifting Paco up in the air and then slowly lifting up Hinata off the ground, making her shriek in shock and happiness. Everybody started to laugh and cheer at us, especially the girls from some odd reason, but that was minor detail. Through Hinata's indigo flying hair, I took a glimpse at Sasuke who was glaring at me with a look of disgust as two guys started to talk to Sasuke in a hush tone and Aoi, he latest boy toy started to rub his back softly, friendly enough to look as friend but comforting enough to let Sasuke know 'hey I am still here for you'. But Sasuke didn't pay attention all he was staring at me. Just at me.

-Narusasu Line Break-

"Who would have thought you be a convening bitch?" I turn around quickly to stare at the people who just insulted me with ease. I would like to say, I didn't know who it was and I simply turn because I wanted to see the face of the person I would have to beat up, but it would all be a lie. I knew who it was and I only turn because it was a natural body reaction for me, when it comes to him. By him, I meant, Sasuke motherfucking Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stuffing my shit into my back bag and quickly zipped it up, holding on to the handle but didn't place it on my shoulder just yet, but my hand did tighten every time Sasuke stepped closer to me and farther away from the door he entered through. My azure eyes narrowed quickly skimming the lay out the classroom, by now, I already knew the damn class room like I knew the back of my hand, but my eyes just did it quickly without me even thinking about it, I guess this is what you call fear?

Despite the dislike I had for Sasuke. Somewhere in my heart and mind, I still fear him. No matter how long ago the abuse and the bullying happen, I still felt like somewhere in Sasuke's mind and heart he was still the same. A bully and jerk that didn't care about the little people or the underdogs. This is what made me feel wary of him. It didn't matter how strong or how tall I became, those thoughts lingered in my hand prevented me from doing so much. It prevented me from running now. I could easily push a couple of desk in his direction and run like hell, but I didn't…scare of what if I did all that, what would happen?

"I could ask you the very same question, Mister I believe in freedom of speech," he hopped on to a desk near mine and smiled a false looking smile. I stared at him for a long time; no words disrupted the silence that we had, maybe because we were both staring at each other because we both had reason. What I was staring at was his fake smile. I knew who he really was and I knew he knew that I knew…ohm…get it? "Naruto, what is your reason."

"I didn't want to go back home so early, so I decided to read…" I lifted up a romance novel that Iruka recommended I read so I can have some farther knowledge of the feeling of love for my novel. But so far, the book was boring and too complicated to keep up, Romeo and Juliet, I just didn't get what was so great about it? The rhymes were weird too and all those sentences had double meaning that can be translated into two completely different things. It was simply just too much.

"Romeo and Juliet, classic, do you like it?" I shook my head slowly, lowering the book back onto the table. "Are you planning on ditching the book?" I nodded. "Are you planning on leaving it there?" I grinned. Yep, I was. "Why don't you like the book, it's a favorite among men and women. Is it too complicated to understand?" I didn't say anything, it was too hard for me to understand, but if I nodded and let Sasuke know…I knew he was going to think I was an idiot. "Sit down, dobe, we need to talk…"

"I don't want to talk to you" I resorted as I turn my body to exit the area I was stuck in, but before I could escape, Sasuke extend out his long legs and blocked my exit, I turn again to go the other way, but he did the same. I was stuck in between his legs. Wow. Talk about being stuck in a rock and hard place.

"You don't get much of choice here, Naruto. I lock the door; I have the keys due to my high position at this school. So why don't you make this painless and effortless as possible and just sit down. We are mature…well; I am…so we can work something out?" No we can't. Of course we can't. "Naruto…sit…" That was an order. That was an order with a stern tone that demands attention and obedience. I sighed loudly, pushing my back bag on to the ground as I hopped on to my desk, book still in hand, slowly Sasuke grabbed on to the book Romeo and Juliet and flipped through the pages. "The book is about love at first sight and love concurs all. Its takes time to understand it, it took me a while, due to the fact, the idea of love was kind of new to me, but when I finally understood it, it was worth it. I don't think you should give up on the book." Why are we talking about this? Why are we talking about love, when we could talk about anything? Like our hand holding and me kissing his cheek? Or maybe the whole book fiasco? Why about love? Hey! I am not complaining. Anything that gives me new material is good. Anything that helps me understand Romeo and Juliet is good, I was just confused. Taking a glimpse up, I spotted Sasuke staring at me from the corner of his eyes, "It's also a very good…book…because it helps you know what love might feel…what love can do to a person."

"Oh. Are you in love?" I asked automatically. I knew the answer was no. He slept with people like crazy and mess around for the hell of it, if he loved someone wouldn't he stop all this for he or she? Obviously, if he was in love, Sasuke didn't know the true meaning of it, like he claims.

"Yes."

My eyes widen. What? Since when did Sasuke have feeling for someone? This was new to me and this was shocking to me. I stared at Sasuke for the longest, watching his fake mask fall off his face, piece by piece, showing me his true warmer yet cocky self. I stared down at the book in Sasuke's hand, then I watch him flick his wrist downward, letting the book fly on top of my back bag, I stared back up at him as I whispered, "Who?" I didn't know why I whispered, it simply came out like that. Sasuke stared at me for a while before he glared once again.

"Why the fuck did you do that today? Why in the hell did you kiss my cheek and why the shit did you force me to hold your hand, Uzumaki?" I blinked. Wow! That was a change of topic. "Naruto, answers me!" I jump up off my desk out of fear and out of shock, once my ass met the desk once more; the desk couldn't hold my weight as the desk completely tilted over. Sasuke eyes widen as I shrieked and fling my arms around him. "Shit, Naruto!" I close eyes, hearing the crash of the desk and cheer behind me, and then once I heard silence, I slowly raised my head up to stare up at the onyx eyes that were staring down at me. "You are so fucking stupid."

"If I were so stupid, I wouldn't be the one holding your book as a hostage, would I, Sasuke?" I was speaking without control. But my arms wrapped around his neck tighten, no matter, how unnecessary it was now, I didn't let go and just waited for Sasuke to push me off. But he never did. His onyx eyes narrowed slightly, his trembling hands slowly moved to my side and then tighten his grip, his finger digging into my hips. "Why haven't you pushed me off?" He didn't say anything but simply stared into my eyes.

"The book is very important to me, Naruto. It has most of my deepest darkest secret…why can't you give it to me?" It did? Well, I read the book…some of it, I only pause to the read the book the moment a name I knew caught my eyes, but reading the book page to page, front to back, top to bottom, that I haven't done. So in reality, most of Sasuke's secret was still hidden but now that I knew it existed I was curious and anxious to read the book fully. "Naruto, you stupid asshole, pay attention to me, I am pleading here. I do not plead. Uchiha do not beg, so please…just give me the book!" I blink slowly and shook my head. A few simple plead and a few simple words, wasn't not going to change anything no matter how desperate he looked or sound.

"I am sorry, Sasuke, but let's be real here…" I paused and stared up at Sasuke for a minute once again, watching the flame of anger in Sasuke's eyes dwell into nothingness as he waited for my explanation. "I need you…"

"I do not want to be your boyfriend, Naruto."

"Regardless, if you do want to be or don't want to be, I still need you," I spitted out, closing my eyes tightly, leaning in closer to Sasuke to feel his body, to know he didn't escape. By now, he slowly let go of my hips and nothing but my arms was holding us together. "I dig myself into a hole and I found a way out of it. And it involves you."

"Couldn't you find anyone else?" I blinked and slowly nodded.

"I could've but I didn't. I choose you. Now, I don't understand why I did it. You are a horrible person, don't think for a second I forgot all the abuse I went through because of you, don't you think for a second I forgot how much you change! But my heart as corny as that sound and my mind choose you. And because of that, you are helping, no matter what." Sasuke scoffed and shoved me away, ripping my arms away from him, the act was long over do but, I didn't let that stop me. "I took your book because if I didn't, you would never give me the time of day! You hate me as much as I hate you!"

"I do not hate you, Naruto…"

"Stop lying to me, you do! And I hate you too, so I take no offense!" I am lying here. I do not hate Sasuke, if I did, I wouldn't be here pouring out my heart and pleading for his attention if I did. I think the words I could use to describe it would be, dislike or maybe scared, but hate wasn't it. But whatever to make Sasuke come to my side, I'll say whatever. "To be completely honest with you, the day we met in the hallway, the day Itachi found you fighting me was going to be the day I was going to ask for your help. Taking your book wasn't part of my plan and truthfully, I didn't know I even had it with me until I opened it and read some of it at home. Sasuke, I am sorry, I really am, but as long as this book bring us closer, fighting or holding hands, I am going to keep the book."

"Reasonable enough," he answer a few second I finish my explanation and eyed me for a few second before speaking in such a hush tone, I needed to lean over to hear him. "But is there any way possible I can get my book yet satisfy you. Please, Naruto. That book is very important to me."

"I don't know."

"Did you read anything from it, other than the Ebisu thing?"

I blinked a few time, before looking to the left and started to count some of the desk, then turn back to Sasuke the moment I felt a warm hand grabbed mine, it wasn't like the first time we did it, this time it was rough and more like a slap and quick grip like he was trying to snap me back to reality. I rolled my eyes and slowly turn to him to spot Sasuke giving me a pleading look. "I read some, like what you did with some people and what people done to you. Read some of your thoughts but nothing big, why?"

"What do you need me for? You never really clarified what you need me for?" I stare at him as I sigh once more.

"This is going to be a shitload."


End file.
